1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly to resistive memory devices, memory systems including the resistive memory devices and methods of reading data from the resistive memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to demand for high memory capacity, high operation speed and low power consumption of the memory devices, resistive memory devices of various types have been developed in an attempt to combine the high integration rate and high speed of DRAM devices and the non-volatility of flash memory devices in a single memory device. Material used in the resistive memory devices has a resistance that is variable depending on magnitude and/or direction of applied voltage and/or current. Moreover, the resistance of the material can be maintained (that is, non-volatility) even though the applied voltage and/or current is removed, and thus a refresh operation may not be required.
The performance of the resistive memory devices may be degraded based on various factors, such as variations of manufacturing process, variations of signals applied to peripheral circuits (e.g., circuits for writing and/or reading data) in the resistive memory device, etc. It is useful to design the resistive memory devices that have a relatively low degradation due to such various factors.